


The Beach House

by TwistedSenpai



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Control Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, F/M, Narcissism, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSenpai/pseuds/TwistedSenpai
Summary: AU: All members of the host club are in their early twenties at Ouran college. Haruhi is attending on a scholarship and studying towards a law degree. The beginning of this story takes place during the episode 'the sun, the sea and the host club' - S01E08 -  (except everyone is older and in college of course)The host club members are entertaining their female guests at one of the Ootori family's many estates on the Japanese coast.One devastating night destroys everything that Haruhi thought she knew about life and love. This is a story about trauma, obsession and addiction.WARNING: Contains graphic non-con and lots of adult content.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Haruhi was resting lazily against the rocks, a playful breeze caressed her cheeks, tousling her short brunette hair. She closed her eyes, absorbing the gentle hum of nature, the sounds of seagulls and cicadas, the air tasted salty on her tongue. 

The beach was radiant and glistening; reflecting shades of violet and mahogany in the afternoon sun. The sand felt soft beneath her bare feet, like sugar and velvet; the sunbathed grains felt warm between her toes. 

It had been a long day entertaining the ladies of Ouran College’s host club, she was grateful for the brief respite from playing the perfect host. 

Her refuge came to an abrupt end as a shrill scream ripped through the air, Haruhi felt her heart stop and before she had time to process what was happening, her feet were carrying her towards the sound at full speed. 

Strange men had surrounded their guests on the rocky cliffs overhead, the last thing she remembered was a high-pitched scream and then there was nothing but the freezing cold darkness. 

When she regained her senses, she found herself back on the shore, her clothes had been soaked through. She opened her eyes to see Tamaki leaning over her as he gasped for breath. His blonde hair dripping wet with salt water and his violet eyes fixed upon her with an intense stare as he gripped her shoulders. 

“Why did you confront them?” His voice broke “What were you thinking, going up against two boys?” 

Haruhi could hardly believe her ears, she hadn’t expected to be reprimanded for doing the right thing. 

“I don’t care if they were boys, those girls needed help!” She barked at him incredulously. 

“You didn’t stand a chance!” He gripped her shoulders tighter. 

“I don’t care, I wasn’t just going to stand by and do nothing!” 

Tamaki released his grip on her, turning away from her with tensed shoulders. 

“I was almost too late, what if I hadn’t been there to protect you?” 

“I don’t need protecting!” She got to her feet. 

“I wish that were true” He looked back at her over his shoulder, a deep sadness filled his eyes. 

"I'm not speaking to you until you admit that you were wrong" He turned on his heel and stalked off towards the beach house.

\--- 

Several hours had passed since the incident at the beach; Kyoya had insisted upon calling a family doctor to check over Haruhi, to her dismay he had also insisted on being present during the examination. She convinced herself this was just another member of the host club being predictably overprotective. 

The host club were now gathered at the large dining table, the room was well lit by crystal chandeliers overhead. The room felt far too grand to belong in a beach house. Haruhi felt painfully self-conscious as she entered the dining room, her father had taken the liberty of repacking her suitcase to include some more ‘feminine’ clothes. The host club fell silent when she entered, admiring the lacey pink dress, the way it shaped her petite feminine figure in a way her boyish Ouran uniform never could. 

She tried to ignore the penetrating stare that Kyoya fixed upon her when she entered the room; she tried to ignore the way everyone’s eyes followed her as she went to take her place next to Tamaki. 

There was a feast of crabmeat in the centre of the table, it had been caught and prepared by Honey-Senpai earlier that afternoon. Without thinking she began cracking open leg after leg of crabmeat, it was easier than trying to talk to Tamaki, if she just kept eating, she wouldn’t have to. In an effort to appear less feminine she gracelessly shovelled facefuls of meat into her mouth, barely stopping to chew. 

Haruhi felt her frustrations continuing to grow, she had never seen Tamaki this worked up, especially for no good reason. In their six months working together he had been rather overprotective and had an embarrassing habit of calling himself her Daddy, but she had never seen him like this. 

With every minute that passed the silence between them grew louder and more uncomfortable. 

“It’s clear you are not going to apologise” Tamaki impatiently got to his feet and turned to the door, refusing to look at her. 

“Kyoya please show me to my room”

\--- 

Haruhi had excused herself from the dining room a short while later. Her stomach was beginning to turn and she needed to get to her bedroom sooner rather than later. 

Her legs began to tremble as she struggled to hold herself upright. She reached out a hand to steady herself against the wall, beads of cold sweat were trickling down her neck. All of the corridors looked the same, each door indistinguishable from the last; deciding she couldn’t wait any longer, she darted into the nearest room. She barely made it into the en-suite bathroom before collapsing onto her knees and emptying her stomach. 

It felt like an hour must have passed, her knees felt stiff and cold against the marble tile. Feeling now considerably lighter and a little weak she pushed her palms to the floor and raised herself to the sink. She washed her face and saw a pale, ghost like reflection looking back at her. 

“Well that was a waste of a perfectly good meal!” She dried herself off and re-entered the large bedroom. 

“Are you okay?” A stern voice asked from the corner of the room. 

“I apologise sir, I didn’t mean to intrude” She bowed apologetically before she could look at the man sat across the room. 

“Don’t be silly, it’s just me” 

“Kyoya Senpai, I’m sorry” Haruhi felt her cheeks flush. 

“I really didn’t mean to make everybody worry about me today” She bit her lower lip, awkwardly shuffling on her feet. 

“Thanks, but I wasn’t especially worried” Kyoya was cold and expressionless, he fixed her with an unreadable glare that made her hair stand on end. 

“Because of you I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologise. They'd been looking forward to this trip and we don’t want to disappoint them” 

He had crossed the distance between them, leaning in close to where she stood, his hands brushed past her shoulder as he reached to turn out the light. The contact caused Haruhi’s skin to break out in goosebumps. 

“Each bouquet cost me 50,000. That’s a grand total of 600,000 yen you owe me Haruhi” His eyes narrowed as he studied the young woman before him. 

“Why’d you turn the lights off?” Haruhi nervously took a step back, his face was inches from hers, she could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her skin. 

“If you want to, you can pay me back with your body” 

He wrapped his long fingers around her wrist, digging in his nails as pushed her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, trapping her between his legs as he held her down by her wrists. Haruhi’s heart felt like it was trying to break through her chest, her breath grew shallow and panicked as she stared up at the man above her. 

“Surely you aren't so naïve that you actually believe a person's sex doesn’t matter? You’ve left yourself completely defenceless against me” He growled into her ear before grazing her soft lobe with his teeth. 

She let out an involuntary gasp, he smiled smugly, digging his nails deeper into her wrists. Haruhi tried to compose herself, steadying her voice as best she could. 

“You won’t do it Senpai” 

She wriggled a hand free and began clawing at his chest as she tried to push him away, he laughed as he continued to hold her in place with very little effort. 

“Don’t even bother trying to scream” He snarled “My father went through the trouble of having every room in this house sound proofed, can’t risk anyone overhearing his important business calls” 

She could feel his hardened bulge rubbing against her thigh through the fabric of his trousers. She began kicking out her legs from underneath him, desperately trying to knock him off balance. 

Her efforts were futile, he tightened his grip on her as his face twisted into a sickening smile. 

“It feels good when you struggle Haruhi” He whispered into her ear before trailing his tongue down her neck, causing her to quiver beneath him. 

“Kyoya, please... you don’t have to do this!” 

She continued to kick her legs frantically, her pale thighs now completely exposed; her lacy pink skirt had raised above her hips in the struggle. Kyoya groaned appreciatively at the sight of her blue panties, he felt his cock swell at the sight of her so exposed and helpless beneath him. 

He moved his hand to her throat to hold her in place and began unbuckling his belt with the other. Haruhi’s skin felt like it was on fire, sweat began to bead on her brow as she struggled for breath. She tried to ignore the ache building between her thighs as he pulled her wrists together and wrapped the leather of his belt tight around them. He raised her hands above her head, latching the belt onto the bedframe to hold her in place. 

He turned to his bedside dresser, removing a pocket knife, when Haruhi saw the sharp tool in his hands she let out a small scream. Ignoring her, he grabbed the hem of her skirt and began cutting the fabric, carefully dragging the blade through the full length of her dress. The ruined garment fell open to reveal her bare chest, her petite breasts were heaving as she frantically gasped for breath. 

He took a long moment to admire her form, she was bewitching like this - bound, bare and helpless. She was normally so self-assured, so confident – now she was terrified, trembling beneath his touch. 

He returned the knife to the dresser before lowering his face to meet hers, she refused to meet his gaze as she turned her face away in defiance. He let out a low frustrated growl, grabbing her jaw with bruising force, he pulled her face in to meet his own. His lips came crashing down upon hers like a storm, he slid his tongue into her open mouth with full force, massaging and biting at her tongue. 

When he pulled away she was breathless and flushed, he began kissing and biting at her neck before making his way down to her small pert breasts. He took a rosy bud in his mouth, sucking and biting. With one hand he began twisting and pulling at her other nub until they were both fully erect. The ache between her legs was reaching a fever pitch as she squirmed beneath his touch. She fought to restrain the moans of pleasure that threatened to escape her lips. 

He worked his hands down to her hips, feeling her shudder as he gently traced the inner lining of her panties. He forced her thighs apart and began kissing at the milky white flesh, he could feel the heat emanating from beneath the lacey fabric. He growled as he grabbed the blue fabric between his teeth and tore them from her hips, exposing her neatly trimmed pussy. 

“Kyoya, please...” She was now completely exposed, her ruined dress trailing beneath her naked body. 

“It’s time that you understood, I’m the one you should be calling Daddy, not that fool Tamaki" 

“Kyoya please stop this!” 

He struck her face with the back of his hand. 

“I said call me Daddy” 

“Daddy...” She choked out the word, it tasted bitter on her tongue “Please let me go” 

“Oh I will sweetheart” He smiled softly, gently tucking her hair behind her ear “of course I’ll let you go” 

“Thank yo-” 

“Shhhh... you need to let Daddy finish” He pressed a finger to her lips. 

“Daddy will let you go once he’s finished with your pussy” 

Haruhi screamed and began to desperately pull at the belt around her wrists but only succeeded in tightening the restraint. 

He stood at the foot of the bed, his wild eyes watching her as she whimpered and struggled. His trousers unzipped with a gentle purr, falling to the floor to reveal his navy boxers. He pulled them down to reveal his thick cock, fully swollen with desire. 

He climbed back on the bed, straddling her with his naked form, holding her in place between his muscular thighs. He gently traced his long fingers between her thighs; using two fingers he carefully parted the delicate folds to reveal her swollen bud. He tenderly massaged her bundle of nerves, she could no longer hold back the moans of pleasure that unwillingly ripped from her throat. He slid two fingers into her soaking wet core. She was even tighter than he had imagined, he began slowly pumping as he stretched her out. Her hips involuntarily bucked against him, urging him for more speed as she neared her end. He happily obliged, pounding her pussy into blissful oblivion until she squirted, coating his fingers as she quivered helplessly beneath him. 

“Good girl” He slowly pulled out his fingers before placing them in his mouth and licking off her juices. 

“I’ve never tasted commoner before” He teased as he cleaned his fingers of every last drop. 

He positioned his member at her entrance, staring directly into her eyes “Are you ready for Daddy?” 

“You don’t have to do this” She panted, perspiring from her unwelcomed orgasm. 

“Stop fighting this Haruhi” He spoke softly as he teased her entrance with the tip of his length. 

And then he was inside her, filling every inch of her – it was excruciating, she felt like he was going to rip her in half. Her hips bucked against him, her body betrayed her and she came again, soaking every inch of his cock with her cum. 

He began slowly thrusting, sliding the full length of his cock in and out so that her body could adjust to his girth. She was gasping, moaning, pleading as she struggled beneath him. 

“You can’t pretend you didn’t want this” He drooled into her ear. 

She kept her eyes tightly shut; she didn’t want to see – if she didn’t look it wasn’t real. She laid there in the darkness as he pounded her. Trying not to scream as she came over and over again, drowning his cock in her sweetness. Her inner muscles contracted around him, hungrily milking his throbbing length as it penetrated every inch of her. 

Before too long she felt him reach his end. She kept her eyes firmly closed, she never wanted to open them again. 

At last he stopped moving; someone was shouting and then there was nothing, she had lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s clear you are not going to apologise” Tamaki impatiently got to his feet and turned to the door, refusing to look at Haruhi as she continued shovelling food into her mouth. 

“Kyoya please show me to my room” 

\--- 

“I can’t believe her sometimes!” Tamaki huffed as Kyoya led the way to his guest room. 

“Refusing to even apologise! What was she thinking? Doesn’t she realise she could have been really hurt by those boys?” 

As Kyoya led his friend down the winding corridors of the beach house, he was only vaguely aware of his irritated ramblings. When they reached the end of a particularly long hallway, he turned to face him. 

“If only there was some way to teach her a lesson?” He pushed his glasses further up his nose with one long finger. 

“Eh, what do you mean Senpai?” Tamaki tensed and narrowed his eyes. 

“Oh, nothing” Kyoya tilted his head to one side and shot Tamaki a sly smile. 

“Anyway, this is your room” He gestured his arm lazily to the ivory door in front of him and turned on his heel in the opposite direction. 

Tamaki tried to shake the sense of unease that his friend’s words had left in the pit of his stomach. He entered his room, taking a deep breath before he entered the en-suite bathroom, deciding it was time to wash the remnants of the sea water from his hair. 

He turned on the shower, slowly undressing as the room began to fill with steam. He looked up at the ornate mirror, his reflection was barely visible through the misted glass. His breath hitched as he caught his hollowed eyes looking back at him. 

_I’m a failure._

____

____

He balled his hands into fists, furrowing his brow as he forced his eyes shut. 

_I should have gotten there sooner, I should have protected her. ___

____

____

**CRACK ******

********

********

Without thinking he had swung his fist at the bathroom mirror; small cracks had formed where his fist had collided with the glass and a small trickle of red began to drip from his knuckles. 

He sighed dejectedly and climbed into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away the blood from his bruised knuckles. He stood under the stream for a long while, allowing the heat to engulf him. He couldn’t get the image of Haruhi falling from the cliff edge out of his mind, the look of terror in her eyes as she had plummeted into the sea. 

After a long while he turned off the shower, wrapping one of the Egyptian cotton guest towels around his toned hips. He pulled back the shower curtain and climbed out, grabbing another towel and idly drying off his hair with one hand. 

Once he was dry, he reached into his travel bag in search of sun lotion, his shoulders were more than a little raw from the exposure to the sun earlier that day. His irritation continued to grow as he realised that he had forgotten to pack any. 

“Dammit” he sighed “Maybe Kyoya will have some” 

He threw on some shorts and a short sleeved white shirt before heading out to go and look for his friend’s room, he was certain they had passed it on the way here. 

The plush of the carpet felt soft beneath his aching feet, he was careful not to make too much noise. It was well past midnight and he didn’t want to wake the others. He didn’t bother to knock before opening the door to Kyoya’s room, he took a moment as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. He could see movement in the bed in the slither of moonlight that crept in through the open window. 

He switched on the light as he prepared to rouse his friend from sleep. 

His whole body froze in place when he registered the scene before him; an uncontrollable rage ripped through him as he realised his friend was lying on top of Haruhi, she was mostly obscured by his long frame but her short brown hair was clearly identifiable. 

“You bastard!” He roared indignantly from across the room. 

Kyoya was drenched in sweat and panting, he cast a glance up at his friend and smiled. 

“Ah Tamaki, I didn’t hear you come in” He languidly removed himself from inside Haruhi, wiping the juices from his cock on her thigh before wrapping the sheet around his torso. 

“How can I help Senpai?” He smiled as he got to his feet, his voice was as matter of fact as always. 

As Kyoya stepped forward Tamaki’s eyes widened in horror, Haruhi’s condition was now in full view. 

The belt tied to her wrists, her ruined clothes, the bruises that had already begun to form on her thighs and neck and worst of all, the mixture of blood and fluids that was pooling between her legs; she looked like a lifeless and broken ragdoll. 

“What the fuck did you do” Tamaki grabbed him by the throat, pushing him against the wall with a crushing force. 

“She’s all yours now if you’d like a turn” Kyoya laughed wickedly. 

Tamaki’s fist connected with his jaw, the dark-haired boy continued to laugh; Tamaki was shaking as his vision went dark and his lungs threatened to collapse inside his chest. He raised his fist again, this time connecting with Kyoya’s nose with a devastating crack. 

“What the fuck did you do?” He screamed again. 

“I did exactly what she asked me to” Kyoya looked up at his friend and smiled, his teeth covered in the blood that was trickling down from his broken nose. 

“You expect me to believe she ASKED for this?” 

“Ask yourself, why else would she be in my bedroom so late at night?” His sickening smile never faltered. 

“I don’t believe you!” Tamaki grabbed him by the throat again, pinning him to the wall. 

“It doesn’t matter if you believe me” He snarled “It’s my word against that commoner whore’s” 

“I’ll kill you” 

He threw Kyoya across the full length of the room, the sheet unravelled at his feet as he fell to the floor naked. Still drenched in sweat from his recent orgasm. Tamaki grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him out onto the balcony. He pulled him up by his throat, forcing his back to lean over the low edge of the marble parapet. 

He stood there with his fingers tightly wrapped around his windpipe, as the heavy rain poured down on them, drenching the two men in the darkness. 

“You can’t kill me Tamaki” Kyoya rasped, struggling to speak with the pressure on his throat. 

“Poor Haruhi’s life would be ruined, everyone would find out what happened and her dreams of being a lawyer would come to an abrupt end. Do you really want to do that to your precious little girl?” He snarled. 

A small part of him knew he was right, he hated him for it – he hated him for all of it. He struck his face again and again until his knuckles were bruised and raw and the floor beneath them was nothing but rainwater and blood. 

Tamaki could barely remember what happened next, the next thing he knew he was carrying a limp Haruhi in his arms back to his room. 

He carefully laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket before running to fetch the doctor that had been called earlier that afternoon. 

He refused to leave her side that night, he watched through unseeing eyes as the doctor tended to her injuries. 

He had failed to protect her in the worst way possible. 

He’d always known Kyoya had a ruthless side but he had never imagined he was capable of something like this. 

\----- 

In his exhaustion he had passed out by the bed where Haruhi slept. 

When he stirred the next day, the bed beside him was empty, she was gone. He looked up to see a bandaged Kyoya staring at him from across the room, his face steely and cold. 

“Glad to see you’re finally awake” He said dryly. 

“What the fuck have you done with her?” He got to his feet, readying himself for another attack. 

“Calm down Tamaki” He folded his arms, casually leaning against the wall behind him. 

“She’s at one of the best Ootari hospitals within a 100 mile radius and receiving the best possible medical care” He paused deliberately to take a swig from his bottled water. 

“My doctors have extracted any DNA left behind and disposed of it” He said smugly before continuing. 

“The only evidence now are the bruises... and her broken hymen of course” 

Tamaki felt bile rise to his throat as he looked at the man that until yesterday, he had considered a friend. 

“You’re a monster” He had crossed the distance between them and was holding the scruff of his shirt in a vice like grip. 

“You should really let me finish” Kyoya sneered “My doctors are under strict instructions to falsify the DNA as yours should you decide to make this information public. The whole host club knows that you’re obsessed with her. It wouldn't be much of a stretch; everyone saw how angry you were with her yesterday” 

“She’ll tell everyone the truth, she’ll tell everyone it was you!” Tamaki barked back. 

“It would be yours and her word against mine and my team of expert doctors. It would be easy to say that in the darkness she had been confused about the identity of her attacker” 

Tamaki released his grip, his knees threatening to give way beneath him, Kyoya smiled triumphantly and turned towards the door. 

“Naturally I won’t be returning to classes for a couple of weeks, not until these wounds have healed. We don’t want any awkward questions from the rest of the host club” he paused “as for Haruhi, we’ll be able to pass off her injuries as what happened at the beach... quite convenient really” 

“You’re a fucking monster” 

“Oh, and one more thing” Kyoya laughed “Haruhi has a new daddy now, she’s not your little girl anymore... she’s mine” 

\----- 

Haruhi awoke to the familiar sound of her cell phone ringing, the air around her smelled strange and clinical, when she opened her sore eyes, she saw an empty hospital room around her and an IV attached to her arm. 

She tried to adjust in her hospital bed, she felt the weakness in her bruised wrists, the soreness in her thighs and worst of all the burning sensation between her legs. 

As her disorientation dissipated her memory of the previous night came crashing down upon her. 

As if by reflex, she flipped over her phone to answer it. 

“He- hello?” She stammered, her voice sounded frail. 

“Ah good, you’re awake”

Haruhi froze with her fingers tightly gripped to her phone, it felt like all the air had left her body, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, she was paralysed. 

“I’ll skip the pleasantries Haruhi” Kyoya said flatly. 

“You will not breathe a word of what happened last night to anyone, do you understand?” 

Haruhi couldn’t answer, the room was spinning, her chest felt heavy, sweat was trickling down her back. 

“It would be in your best interest to keep this a secret” He continued “You still owe us a great deal of money and if you don’t want to see your father’s home repossessed and end up on the street you will keep this between us and continue with your work at the host club” 

Haruhi felt the tears slowly fall from her eyes, she still couldn’t speak. 

“If that’s not enough incentive for you, take a look around – you will see my family’s logo all around you, this is an Ootari hospital and my doctors have all the evidence they need to place the blame on this on Tamaki” 

“Do you understand?” his voice was cold and stern. 

“Ye-Yes” She choked out. 

“Yes, what?” He commanded. 

“Yes Da-Daddy” 

“Good girl” 

He hung up the phone, the hospital room was silent once more. With her remaining strength Haruhi hurled the phone at the wall, she heard it shatter and fall to the floor as she closed her eyes and was swallowed by a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi had told her father she would be out of town for at least two weeks; he wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea, but he knew it wouldn’t be right to try and stop her. His little girl was now 22 – as painful as it was for him to admit, it was time to start letting go. 

She had promised to check in at least once a day, but her calls had stopped coming in after the third day. After more than a week of silence, he could no longer bear it; a nagging feeling in his chest told him that something wasn’t right. 

There was nothing else for it – he would have to reach out to someone in the host club. 

\--- 

“Don’t worry Mr Fujioka, Haruhi has been receiving the best possible care in one of my father’s top medical facilities” 

“But what happened, why is my baby in the hospital?” Ryoji’s voice was shrill with panic. 

“She got herself into some trouble during our stay at the beach. I’m afraid she was rather reckless and tried to start a fight with two boys” Kyoya replied flatly, masking all traces of guilt. 

“What, why would she do that?” The older man asked incredulously. 

“I wish I could say. I can hazard a guess that this was Tamaki’s influence” The corner of Kyoya’s lips twitched into a wicked smile. 

“I’ll kill him!” Ryoji was clutching his phone with such force that it threatened to snap beneath his grip. 

“Now, now don’t worry I will keep Mr Suoh in line. Believe me, there will be repercussions for his actions” Kyoya cleared his throat before continuing “I actually have some good news. Haruhi is due to be discharged today, I expect she’ll be home with you by nightfall” 

“Thank you so much for taking care of my baby girl. She’s lucky to have people like you looking out for her” Ryoji breathed a heavy sigh of relief. 

“I’m just doing what’s right Mr Fujioka, we all want what’s best for our little girl” Kyoya smirked to himself as he snapped the phone shut. 

\----- 

The last few days had passed in a distorted blur of colour and bustling hospital sounds. Haruhi’s doctors had insisted upon keeping her heavily sedated. She couldn’t be certain if this was out of necessity or if they were following orders from above. 

She had been vaguely aware of the host club’s presence as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Some read to her, others sat peacefully by her bedside, the twins incessantly bickered, each one blaming the other for what had happened. Honey Senpai insisted that he would give her martial arts training as soon as she recovered. They were all so consumed with worry that none seemed to notice the absence of Tamaki and Kyoya. 

Haruhi finally awoke, feeling more lucid that she had in over a week. She studied her now empty hospital room, every surface had been covered with bouquets of flowers and get well soon cards. Most were from the host club, others from her adoring guests. 

It had been eight days since she had been admitted into the hospital, the bruises on her pale skin had lost their purple hue and faded to a sickly yellow. She was grateful that the damage had been kept hidden from her friends by the hospital blankets. 

The last thing she remembered was blacking out with Kyoya still inside of her. She had tried to force all memories of that night from her mind. It was impossible, she could never forget the burning pain or the shame she had felt as she climaxed and called him ‘Daddy’. 

She quickly leapt from her hospital bed, making a beeline for the attached bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink. Her frail body was shaking uncontrollably, she gripped the cold basin to anchor herself as her knees threatened to collapse beneath her. She didn’t want to look up in the mirror, she couldn’t bear to see those tainted eyes looking back at her. 

She felt numb as she dragged her feet back to the bed. She had no idea how she was supposed to return to her host club duties; she had no idea how to look her father in the eye, how to pretend that everything inside of her hadn’t shattered and been replaced with darkness. 

A quiet knock roused her from her stupor; the eldest Hitaachin twin sheepishly stepped through the door. He offered her a warm smile before taking a tentative step towards her. Haruhi recoiled as he drew nearer, barely supressing her feelings of terror. He took a seat in the chair opposite, holding his hands forward to reveal a small parcel. 

“I thought you might be needing a new one of these” He said softly. 

Haruhi held out her hands limply, staring cautiously at the item as though it may bite her. 

“Please open it” He urged, giving her shoulder a gentle nudge. 

She shuddered from the contact, it made her skin crawl. Before he could take notice, she began opening the neatly wrapped parcel and pulled out a plain cardboard box - inside sat a small cell phone 

“I can’t accept this, it’s too much...” She began to panic, unable to bear the thought of increasing her debt further. 

“Don’t be silly, it’s a gift and we had it spare so it didn’t cost us anything really” 

“But Hikaru...” 

“Please just take it” He closed his hands around hers and felt her tremble beneath his fingers. 

She snatched her hands away, unable to stand the warmth of his touch. Haruhi bit down on her cheek, desperately trying to fight off the tears that threatened to fall. 

Hikaru leaned back in his chair awkwardly, he examined the fragile girl in front of him; this was not the brave Haruhi that he knew. Something had changed in her. His eyes travelled down to her lower half where the full extent of her injuries were in full view for the first time. 

Haruhi realised too late where his gaze had fallen and desperately tried to conceal the damage with her hospital gown. He quickly got to his feet and backed away from her, running a hand through his hair as his eyes widened with horror. 

“Haruhi, what happened at the beach?” He asked her quietly, clenching his jaw, his whole body tensed. 

“I already told you everything” She snapped, not wanting to go over it again. 

“Then what are those?” He pointed a shaky hand towards her thighs. 

“It must have happened in the commotion, maybe when I hit the water?” Her voice cracked as she pulled her knees close to her chest. 

He fixed her with an intense glare, his hands balled into tight fists “Who hurt you Haruhi?” 

“Please” She looked at him with pleading eyes “Please drop it Hikaru-san" 

\--- 

Ryoji had been impatiently sat on his doorstep since the call with Kyoya that morning. Frantically biting his nails as he watched the passing traffic, hoping that each car would be carrying his daughter. 

It was around dusk when her car finally pulled up outside the apartment complex. He almost tripped over his own feet in his rush to meet her. He flung open the door before wrenching her from her seat, pulling her into a bear like hug. 

“Haruhi I was so worried about you” He tightened his arms around her protectively. 

“Papa I-” 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, young Master Ootari told me everything. Now let’s get you inside” He smiled warmly gesturing for Haruhi to head inside while he gathered her bags. 

She froze in front of him as she felt her last trace of hope wither into dust. What a fool she had been, desperately clinging to the idea that she could confide in her father – that he would know what to do. 

Kyoya had robbed her of that too, _of course he had_

She carried her heavy feet to the entrance of the small apartment that they shared. Feeling a wave of relief wash over her as she entered the familiar sanctuary of her childhood home. There was no trace of Kyoya here, he couldn’t touch this place; it was sacred. 

She collapsed to her knees, tightly wrapping her arms around herself as though she feared she might break in two. 

Her father bundled in noisily behind her, depositing her luggage by the entryway before taking a seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her warmly, she flinched at the contact and ducked out from under him. 

A hurt expression flashed across Ryoji’s face as he examined his daughter. She was white as a sheet, her eyes bloodshot and she was visibly trembling as she cowered away from him. 

“Sweetheart, I know what happened at the beach was rough. You really need to be more careful in future darling” He tried to sound comforting as he stroked the hair from her eyes. 

She crawled further from him until her back was flat against the wall, she didn’t want him to touch her. She didn’t want anyone to touch her; he reached an outstretched hand to try and comfort her again. 

“Don’t touch me” She rasped, burying her head in her hands. 

Ryoji’s arm fell limply to his side, he let out a deep sigh and slumped his shoulders. 

“Can I get you anything?” He asked hopelessly. 

She looked up at him, her chestnut eyes filled with tears. 

“Sake?” She whispered. 

Ryoji’s eyes widened in disbelief, as far as he knew Haruhi had never even tried a drop of alcohol. She had always been far too sensible for such things. 

“But Sweetheart...” He began. 

“Please” Her voice sounded small, like it didn’t belong to her. 

He knew he couldn’t refuse his little girl, not when she looked so weak and so broken. He’d do anything to bring back her smile, he reluctantly went to his room and brought out a bottle from his own collection. 

\--- 

A week went by, Haruhi refused to leave her room except to ask for more Sake. She had stashed away the phone that Hikaru gave her, refusing to switch it on; she didn’t want to talk to anyone. Most of the host club had tried to visit; she wouldn't see any of them, she didn't want to be seen like this. 

Her father tried to keep himself busy by preparing her meals; but she would only pick at them, pretending to eat before claiming that she wasn’t hungry. 

He hadn’t taken any shifts at work since her return and her new habit was putting a strain on their limited finances. Ryoji knew that he had to go back to work but was hesitant to leave her alone in her current state. 

He picked up his phone, knowing that Haruhi would curse him for it, but he would have to worry about that later. 

“Hello Mr Fujioka, how is Haruhi doing?” 

“She’s not well Kyoya, she’s barely eaten in the past week and she’s developed an unhealthy fondness for Sake” Ryoji was shaking as he tried to keep his voice quiet, not wanting to be overheard. 

“I see” He replied sombrely, waiting for the older man to continue. 

“I have to go back to work today, but I don’t want to leave her alone. She’s so fiercely independent, she’d hate to know that I was calling you about this” His voice came out in a frantic whisper. 

“Of course, what time do you need me to be there?” Kyoya responded without hesitation. 

“Can you be here by 6? I don’t get off until midnight” 

“I’ll be there, I’ll make sure she’s taken care of Mr Fujioka” 

Ryoji hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief, grateful that his daughter had friends she could rely on. 

He readied himself for work, transforming into his elegant alter ego ‘Ranka’ before heading to her room to check on her. He gave her door a gentle knock and was met with silence. He grew worried when she didn’t answer, slowly pushing the door ajar to find her sprawled across the bed. She appeared to be in a deep sleep, surrounded by empty bottles scattered haphazardly on the floor. The air smelt stale and she looked as though she hadn’t showered in days. 

He walked over to her, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead, his eyes burned with tears; it was so painful to see her like this. He only hoped that she would snap out of it soon and return to the headstrong girl that she had always been. 

A sharp knock on the front door brought him to his senses, he wiped the tears from his eyes and left Haruhi’s room; closing the door behind him with a gentle click. 

The host club’s vice president was stood at the door, dressed in a tight-fitting black shirt and dark jeans. He was carrying several bags under his arms. 

“Please come in” Ryoji said warmly. 

“Thank you” Kyoya gave him a small nod as he entered the apartment. 

“What’s all this?” He asked, gesturing to the bags. 

“I figured I should try and get her to eat something. I had my chefs cook up a variety of specialties to see if any of them took her fancy. I apologise if this was presumptuous of me, it was the least I could do in the circumstances” 

“It’s wonderful” Ryoji swung out his long arms, enveloping him in a tight hug. 

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, a little uncomfortable from the unexpected embrace. 

“I really had better be going now, thank you so much again” He gave Kyoya a pat on the back before running out the door. 

\--- 

Kyoya stood for a long moment in the empty living room, the apartment was eerily silent. He felt possessed, overwhelmed by an insatiable hunger. For weeks his thoughts had been consumed with nothing but her. Her soft skin, her delicate hands, the sound of her voice, the way her short mess of hair shaped her almond eyes. 

He had claimed her that night; they were bonded and now she belonged to him, she was _his_ and it was his duty to take care of her. 

He needed to make sure that he hadn’t broken her, he needed to make sure that she had kept their little secret. 

He collected plates and chopsticks from their cramped kitchen before heading back to the Kotatsu in their living room. He carefully arranged the dishes prepared by his chefs, placing Haruhi’s favourite in the centre of the table; hoping this would encourage her to eat. 

He crept down the hallway to her room, his felt his muscles tense as he tightly gripped the doorhandle. When he entered, he found her fast asleep on the bed, dishevelled and surrounded by empty bottles. 

Kyoya wrinkled his nose as the pungent air hit his senses, it was clear that she was in desperate need of a bath. He turned on his heel and headed straight for the bathroom. 

Once the bath was prepared, he scooped her petite form into his arms. She didn’t stir as he carried her to the bathroom, either too drunk or too exhausted to notice. He gently laid her down on the bamboo bench next to the tub. 

He slowly undid the buttons on her pyjama shirt before working off her shorts. The bruises to her inner thighs were barely visible now, he felt a pang of guilt as he eyed the darker bruises he had left on her hips. 

He took her naked form into his arms, carefully lowering her into the bath. Haruhi let out a small yelp as she awoke with a start, the sensation of the hot water rousing her almost immediately. 

“Papa, what are you-” She froze when she opened her eyes to see Kyoya standing in front of her. 

Her cheeks flushed red as she became painfully aware of how vulnerable she was. Naked and half-drunk in her bathtub while Kyoya stood over her, still fully clothed. She wanted to scream but she couldn’t will the sound to come. She was paralysed as fear and shame overwhelmed her, she stared up at him, unable to speak. 

Kyoya’s expression was much softer than she had ever seen it, when he replied his words were a gentle whisper. 

“Daddy's here to take of you”


End file.
